


一吻封口·番外

by skylarKkk



Series: 一吻封口 [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarKkk/pseuds/skylarKkk
Summary: 从那以后，他对红色的玫瑰都过敏。
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: 一吻封口 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641235
Kudos: 3





	一吻封口·番外

如果在整齐的东西上贴上标签，那就是黄旼炫所属。黄旼炫喜欢整齐的一切，排列得规整的香水柜，分类明晰的书箱，以及规划完善的日程表，他喜欢生活在这样的日常中，只是有的时候也会出现一些小小的偏差。  
黄旼炫将衬衣纽扣扣到最上面一颗，想了想又解开两颗。扣到最顶端的扣子是习惯，是他规律生活中的小偏差。黄旼炫看着镜子，领口下的皮肤一片干净，七年过去了，他怎么还是恍惚觉得那里会有吻痕。  
白虎总是爱得很满，吻也要细细印满，那些非要黄旼炫扣完所有扣子的红，烙在他身上，像七八月份红透的石榴籽。  
在黑手党老大逝世后情人回到安宁的生活，没有枪没有血，只有绵延的音乐和孩子们的笑脸。  
今天也是与孤儿院孩子们共度的日子。孩子们涌过来迎接来看望他们的黄旼炫，争先恐后地汇报自己的学习情况，上次教的歌学会了、多认了什么字、看了什么书，一桩桩地讲着。黄旼炫听着就笑，坐到钢琴边弹曲子，旋律起来时孩子们就跟着唱，黄旼炫看着黑白的琴键挨个落下去，总觉得有道影子落在上面，就好像那个人在靠在琴边听，抬起头来什么都没有。  
风吹开窗帘，从窗口看望出去，孤儿院新建的小教堂外花圃种满了白玫瑰，它们盛放在夏日里，昂首映着日光的白。  
黄旼炫想起那个故事，曾有一只世上最美的夜莺。他停下歌唱，给孩子们讲那个歌故事：青年想要一株红玫瑰，夜莺遍寻花园才找到未开放的红玫瑰，它把胸膛定在尖刺上，用心尖的血促成玫瑰盛放。  
孩子们听故事入迷，亮晶晶的双眸里甚至落下宝石似的泪。  
可是故事总是听了就过去，没有人会过多留意，只是故事里的人会陷在里面出不去。孩子们听完故事就跑出去玩，黄旼炫独自留在教室里整理。  
"老师，老师。"合上钢琴时一个孩子跑过来，手在身后藏着什么，扭扭捏捏地。  
"什么？"黄旼炫蹲下来，正好和那个孩子一般高，眼睛可以对上。  
"这个，这个给您，"男孩从身后拿出一朵鲜红的玫瑰，"院子里都是白的，只有这朵是红色。一定，一定是一只夜莺献给您的。"  
黄旼炫接过玫瑰，笑着摸他脑袋："那一定是世上最美的夜莺，谢谢你。"  
孩子欣喜又害羞，蹦蹦跳跳地出去了。黄旼炫站起身来嗅那朵红玫瑰，随着馥郁香气钻入鼻腔，红色的小点浮现在雪白的脖颈上，又扫荡似的向下蔓延，像七八月份红透的石榴籽。  
很久以前他亲吻了一朵鲜血染就的红玫瑰。从那以后，他对红色的玫瑰都过敏。  
有的东西他想要否定、想要忘记，比如东昊，比如爱。  
他对着玫瑰说爱，사랑해 ，是适合叹息的词语。

风将窗帘吹得鼓鼓囊囊，又忽然卸了气，欲遮还羞地掩在窗棂上。仅仅拓印一道影，透着玫瑰香气。  
朦胧的，好像是个梦，黄旼炫却被引过去想抓住。  
那些实际的、不实际的幻想，戳在心尖上刺，长久的无法承认又无法忘怀的思念，他想去抓。  
“刷——”窗帘被扬起来，高高飘出去。  
那个人站在那里，笑容也一如往日。  
黄旼炫看着他，熟悉又陌生，好像现在的心情，浓郁的欣喜又含羞似的藏着怅然。  
那人要张口说话，会说什么呢？他的名字还是想他？  
"嘘！"黄旼炫在唇边竖起食指打断他，他怎么说好像都不重要，刻意做出苦恼的样子，"怎么办呢？本该死去的人被撞见了，这样的秘密要怎么守住呢？"  
那人又笑，笑得弯了身子，眼睛都快消失。窗外比室内矮了一阶，他踏上屋子的底座，歪着脑袋凑到窗里的人跟前。  
嘘，以吻封口。

-END-


End file.
